<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Just Say I Got a Few New Toys by PinkSaltCrystals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842753">Let's Just Say I Got a Few New Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSaltCrystals/pseuds/PinkSaltCrystals'>PinkSaltCrystals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vibrators, but Luke is their baby, overuse of the word baby, so it is what it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSaltCrystals/pseuds/PinkSaltCrystals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting night together, Alex surprises Reggie and Luke with some new toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Just Say I Got a Few New Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update February 7th: Thank you all so much for your kuddo’s, comments, and picks! I’m so glad you like the fic!!!</p><p>Well, I never thought I’d be writing porn. But this TV show has taken over my life and the explicit fanfics coming out of this fandom are incredible, so I got inspired. These boys have ruined my life. But hey……. I guess it could be worse :D. I also got inspired by Adam &amp; Eve’s vibrating panties, which ended up being a pair of red panties with an open area for a small red bullet. </p><p>This fic is inspired by all of the explicit fics coming out of the JAPT fandom, especially the threesome Luke/Reggie/Alex fics with sub!Luke and dom!Alex. You’ve captured my heart (and other things, ahem) and here’s my contribution. In this fic, Luke is the youngest while Alex is the oldest. </p><p>WARNINGS: the use of the word slut is used as a term of endearment. If you don’t like it, you might not want to read this. I’m a fan of soft domination, so any humiliation is given mostly as endearment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The low hum of the television in the garage was lulling Reggie to sleep. He blinked his eyes lethargically towards the screen, barely paying attention to whatever movie was on. It was difficult to stay awake when he was so warm, sprawled out on the couch with Luke asleep on top of him, both boys feeling snug under the weight of the blanket. </p><p>The lazy afternoon sun streamed into the room and everything felt quiet and hazy. Reggie took a deep breath and settled further into the couch, wanting to stay there for the rest of the day. It had only taken Luke 15 minutes into the movie to fall asleep and the boy was quietly snoring against Reggie’s chest. Reggie’s hand was slowly running through Luke’s hair, petting the top of his head gently as to not wake him. The bassists muscles felt tight and his whole body was heavy, tired and exhausted. </p><p>His fingers twisted strands of hair together and then let them go, smiling softly at how long his boy’s hair had grown out. Luke’s chocolate locks flowed down to just below his ears, providing Reggie and Alex with a new obsession. It was second nature to run their hands over the top of his head while they were writing music together or loosely braid his hair while cuddling in bed. Or fist the hair on the crown of his head and pull his head back while he was on his knees in front of him.</p><p>The thought brought a wave of heat through Reggie’s body and he shifted his hips up slightly, pressing his pelvis against Luke. Reggie hummed, thinking about the events that had kept them up late the previous night. Luke’s big green eyes staring up at him while he sucked on Reggie’s cock, whining softly as his throat opened up and took him down. Alex sat behind Luke, kissing and biting the boys neck while rolling his nipples between his fingers, whispering encouragements for him to take more of Reggie’s cock into his throat. Reggie came hard down Luke’s throat before Alex fucked Luke into the floor, screaming and panting. It had been long and intense, Luke’s voice gone from both sucking Reggie and screaming from Alex fucking him. </p><p>Reggie groaned, feeling his cock slowly start to harden in his briefs. The thin fabric was the only thing separating his cock from Luke’s, the other boy only in one of Alex’s shirts from the previous night. He was still exhausted from the intensity, but the thought of the guitarists mouth warm and wet around him was slowly pushing the fatigue towards heady arousal. </p><p>Luke shifted against him, pressed his head deeper into Reggie’s chest, and teased his hips against Reggie’s. Reggie pushed Luke’s hair off of his forehead, searching the boy for any signs of waking. Luke’s face softened and he seemed to settle back into sleep. </p><p>Reggie smiled adoringly. It was hard for him to believe that this is where he was now when the three boys had only met a few years prior. The three found each other in an afternoon detention together and hadn’t left each other since. Before they formed the band they were just moving through life, now they were happy and in love, life was perfect. </p><p>Life was also getting very hot. </p><p>Luke’s hips had started moving again in small but persistent thrusts against Reggie’s cock. Luke moaned softly and gripped his hand tighter on Reggie’s arm, the other rested along his side, lightly clenching into a fist while he chased pleasure in his sleep. </p><p>Reggie groaned at the stimulation, his cock being coaxed into full hardness by Luke’s soft noises and hips, but it was too soon. Although he appreciated the guitarists efforts, the stimulation was too much. He shifted to the side, attempting to move Luke’s thrusts onto his thigh instead of directly on his cock.</p><p>He pressed his thigh against Luke, trying to provide a better alterative by responding in time with Luke’s thrusting. The younger boy on his chest didn’t seem to notice the difference, moving just as rapidly against Reggie’s leg. </p><p>“Luke,” Reggie whispered, trying to wake him. Luke moaned but his eyes stayed shut, pushing harder against Reggie’s leg. </p><p>“Luke,” Reggie tried a bit louder and shook his shoulder lightly; although he loved watching one of his lovers pleasuring themselves, he would rather Luke be awake to enjoy it. </p><p>Luke’s eyes fluttered open, his hips stilling a bit but still pressing against Reggie. He groaned and shut his eyes again, unhappy to be awake. “Reg, what?” Luke felt so warm and good, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep on Reggie’s chest. </p><p>But also.</p><p>“Oh.” Luke suddenly felt how hard he was and how good he felt. He pushed his cock against Reggie’s leg and moaned. “Reg, mmm.” His voice was heavy and scratchy, sounding fucked out and low. </p><p>“Hi baby.” Reggie whispered. Luke made a pleased sound and thrust gently into Reggie, testing out the movement now that he was awake. </p><p>“You like that?” Reggie whispered amused, gazing fondly at Luke. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Luke answered breathily. “Yeah.” </p><p>“You want to hump my leg?” Reggie coo’d at Luke, the younger boy whined, and he turned his head away from Reggie, hiding his face in his chest. </p><p>“Go on baby, keep going, make yourself feel good,” Reggie coaxed, taking delight in Luke’s embarrassed state. </p><p>Luke’s cheeks reddened as he softly started to thrust again, feeling the length of his cock slide against Reggie’s thigh, he couldn’t help but moan. “Reg.” His embarrassment faded away as the pleasure took over, soft and warm just like the blanket covering them. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s ok, just keep moving.” Reggie brought his hand up to pet Luke’s hair, his other hand slid down Luke’s back just resting above his ass, coaxing his hips down to push against his thigh in fluid movements. </p><p>Luke fell into a rhythm, getting lost in the pleasure of his cock feeling so warm and good and Reggie’s hand pulling lightly on his hair. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek further into Reggie’s chest, unable to stop the constant moans and whines falling from his lips. His thoughts were hazy, lost to the constant feelings moving through his whole body. </p><p>“Such a good boy,” Reggie whispered, “so good for me, so good.”</p><p>Luke whined, “you feel so good Reg.”</p><p>“I know baby, I know. Though I have no idea how you’re so horny already after last night.” </p><p>Thinking about the previous night made Luke sharply and deeply thrust into Reggie’s leg. </p><p>“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Reggie teased, bringing his lips close to Luke’s ear. Luke whimpered.</p><p>“Do you remember baby? Your lips felt so good wrapped around my cock, you sucked my cock so well Luke, took it so deep. You loved it didn’t you?” Luke groaned and his breath came out in sharp pants, unable to stop the desperate thrusts he was making, he hips and cock completely out of his control. </p><p>“I bet Alex’s cock felt so good inside of you. His cock is so big isn’t it? Putting you down and fucking you deep into the floor. You two looked so good together, so sexy.” </p><p>Luke was barely aware of his surroundings, his hips were erratically thrusting, he could feel his cock leaking nonstop and getting so wet against Reggie’s leg, and he was unable to think. Reggie’s words filled his head and made his cock throb, his cock felt so big and heavy, like all of his thoughts were dripping straight down into his balls, leaving him empty and wanting nothing more than Reggie’s words to fill him up. </p><p>“You came so hard, it was so hot baby. So hot. You wanna do that again? Want to cum hard again?” Reggie was pushing his hand more firmly against Luke’s back and pressing his thigh up, trying to get the younger boy to cum. </p><p>Luke gasped, startled by the movement and flooded with pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from babbling out, “yes, yes, yes, God, yes, please, please, cum, let me- please cum, Reg.”</p><p>Reggie bit the top of Luke’s ear, “Come on Luke, cum for me. Cum on my leg, cum from humping me, cum baby.”</p><p>Luke thrust hard for another minute in a flurry of thrusts, chasing orgasm. Reggie coo’d at him again while feeling his own cock throb in response. </p><p>“Reg I-ahhh,” Luke broke out in a gasp and then stilled. His hips thrust forward hard and then made small thrusts, cumming against Reggie’s leg. Waves of pleasure flooded over Luke as he felt himself cum all over Reggie, continuous soft moans pouring out of his mouth as his orgasm took over his body and mind.</p><p>“Good boy,” Reggie whispered through Luke’s orgasm, hands finding his hair again, “such a good boy cumming for me, cumming all over my leg, such a good boy. That’s it, don’t stop.” Luke’s hips continued their small thrusts, riding out his orgasm even after his cock stopped ejaculating. </p><p>Luke panted and collapsed against Reggie, feeling even more sleepy and fucked out than before. Reggie pressed kisses against the top of his hair and ran his fingers over his back. “Good boy Luke, such a good boy for me.”</p><p>They laid there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other while Luke came down from his high. Reggie could feel his own cock swell in response to watching Luke cum, he slowly became more interested in doing something about it, bringing his hand down to wrap around himself. </p><p>Luke looked up to Reggie, smiling through glazed over eyes and humming softly to himself. “Morning Reg,” he said.</p><p>“Mmm, afternoon Luke.” Reggie smiled back teasingly, leaning his head down to press his lips against him softly. He gently bit down on Luke’s lower lip, grazing his teeth around the boy and then pulling away, Luke grumbled. “Really?” He lightheartedly grumbled before noticing Reggie’s cock pressing against his hip.</p><p>Luke’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he smirked impishly up at Reggie, then he brought his hand to his stomach and spread his cum around his fingers, getting everything wet. Reggie groaned and leaned his head back, feeling Luke’s cum covered fingers wrap around his cock. </p><p>“Ahh, yes Luke.” He softly moaned, his whole world narrowing down to the feeling of Luke’s hand on his cock. Reggie wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t want to, he was ready to finish and spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling Luke. </p><p>“Faster baby, please, can’t take anything more.” Luke moved his hand lazily and slowly, half from feeling tired and half from wanting to make Reggie feel just as fucked out as he made Luke feel.</p><p>“Luke, baby.” Reggie’s hand wrapped around Luke’s hand and started to move them faster, his lips found Luke’s and he pressed into them hard and fast. It only took a few moments for Reggie’s cum to spill over both of their hands. Reggie panted against Luke’s lips while his orgasm crashed over him, then he sighed into them and broke apart as it ended. </p><p>They laid against each other and settled their breathing, feeling their chests moving against each other in quick and shallow pants. </p><p>“You guys having fun without me?”</p><p>--------</p><p>Reggie startled and looked up to see Alex smirking, leaning against the garage door, his body relaxed, and he smiled over at the blonde. “Never.” He said, eyes heavy and sated, recovering from his quick orgasm. </p><p>“Looks like it, I leave my two favorite boys alone for 2 hours and come back to find them like this.” </p><p>Luke shifted his head to the side and smiled at Alex, “missed you Lex.” His body was heavy against Reggie’s, completely collapsed into him. Luke tried to lift his head off of Reggie’s chest but struggled, Reggie’s hand came up once again to sooth him back down and pet his hair, trying to get Luke to rest.</p><p>Reggie was happy but also beginning to feel a little cold. With that, he started to feel an uncomfortable wetness between them but knew there was no way Luke was letting him get up. </p><p>“Lex, could you?” Reggie gestured vaguely to the bathroom and Alex chucked and stood up before going to get a towel. He returned with a warm and wet washcloth and helped Reggie and Luke clean up. He softly cleaned the cum off of Reggie, the bassist making soft gasps from Alex’s touches on his oversensitive cock. Alex smiled in apology and leaned into gently kiss Reggie before finishing up and going to change out the washcloth.  </p><p>Reggie helped Luke turn over onto his back, sandwiched in between Reggie’s legs and leaned against his chest. He ran gentle fingers over Luke’s hairline and nose, pressing some kisses against his lips when Luke turned his head, enjoying the treatment Reggie was giving him. </p><p>Alex came back over with a new washcloth and pressed Luke’s shirt up a little further on his chest, running his hands across the boy. </p><p>“So, what happened here?” Alex smirked, beginning to move the washcloth in slow and small circles around Luke’s stomach.</p><p>“Luke’s insatiable, that’s what.” Reggie tried to sound annoyed, but it just came out as fondness.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault.” Luke whined and stretched his legs out in front of him, reaching the edges of the couch. </p><p>“How’s that baby?” Alex laughed and met Reggie’s eyes. </p><p>Reggie smirked, “Luke’s so horny for us that he started humping me in his sleep.”</p><p>Luke’s cheeks turned red again, he grumbled his discontent lowly so the other two couldn’t hear him.<br/>
“Really? What were you dreaming about baby boy?” Alex asked and slowly began to move the washcloth lower, just below his navel.  The older boys voice changed just a bit, becoming heavier and deeper. His eyes met Luke’s. </p><p>“Nothing,” Luke said, trying to hide his face in Reggie’s neck but failing. Alex’s hand came up to cup Luke’s cheek, his gaze became more intense, looking right into Luke’s eyes. </p><p>“What were you dreaming about? Huh? Was it me? Reggie? What were we doing?” Luke felt Alex’s hand going lower, gently cleaning off all the areas around his cock. Somehow, he started to feel sparks of arousal once again. </p><p>“Lex,” Luke breathed out. </p><p>“It was me?” Alex smirked, “good to know.” He cupped Luke’s balls, moving them around in his hand gently, making sure to go just a little too slowly.</p><p>“Ugh,” Luke groaned, “yes, both of you.” He felt his cock start to harden again, surprising even him as his hips began to buck towards Alex’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, there we go, good boy.” Alex took Luke’s cock in his hand and gently wiped it off, Luke moaning and arching his back against Reggie. Once he was done, Alex put the washcloth on the coffee table besides him, settling his gaze back on Luke. </p><p>“All clean baby. Unless you want to get dirty again.” </p><p>Luke whined loudly, nodding his head. Reggie pulled Luke in closer, kissing the side of his neck. Alex came back to kneel down besides the couch, reaching out towards Luke to stroke the top of his head before resting his hand on his cheek. </p><p>“You gonna cum for me like you did for Reggie? Huh baby? Can you cum again? It’s only fair since Reggie got a turn with you.”</p><p>Luke whines, his eyes fluttered shut. Alex strokes his thumb against Luke’s mouth, teasing the edges of his lips apart and gently pushing against them.</p><p>“Gonna cum so hard for me? Be my good boy too?”</p><p>Luke’s tongue wrapped around Alex’s thumb, sucking it into his mouth. He nodded his head, softly moaning. Alex slyly smiled, tilting his head and meeting Reggie’s half-lidded eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, there’s our horny boy. Such a good and horny boy.” Alex whispered. </p><p>Luke’s eyes swept toward Alex’s face, sleepy and glazed over, Alex smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead. “Good boy. Such as good boy for us.” </p><p>Luke whined and pressed his ass back against Reggie. </p><p>“Oh God, no, I can’t go again.” Reggie moaned in frustration, shifting up a bit so Luke couldn’t press against his cock. “I’m done for like the next 25 years.” Alex’s thumb slipped out of Luke’s mouth, resulting in a brief glare and grumble from Luke. </p><p>Alex laughed before gently tapping his palm against the bassists cheek, “We’ll see about that baby.” </p><p>Reggie groaned out, “just not today,” he pressed his back against the couch and wrapped his arms around Luke’s back, the other boy still stuck to his chest, incredibly reluctant to move.</p><p>Alex chucked lowly as he gazed fondly at his boys. “But not you, huh Luke? You’re always ready. Such a good little slut for us.” The words drove Luke crazy, he whined high again and sent a pleading gaze towards Alex as the older boy danced his fingers around Luke’s cock, dipping them even lower to start tracing his hole. Luke moaned, pushing against Alex’s fingers. </p><p>Alex was completely hard at this point, he felt his cock straining against his pants, wanting to get out. He licked his lips as he watched Luke squirm against Reggie, falling back into his headspace. Alex loved watching Luke submit, the younger boy just needed a few gentle words and touches from them to make him completely fall apart, like he was made just for them to destroy. And Alex loved putting him back together. </p><p>He circled his index finger against his hole, pushing firmer around the entrance. Alex could feel how puffy and open it was, the skin red and tight from the previous evening. He groaned a little and gently pushed in a little, loving how easily Luke opened for him. </p><p>Luke moaned and pressed up into Alex’s hand desperately. “Please,” he whined, “please Lex.” </p><p>“Please what?” </p><p>“Please… please fuck me.” He moved his arm over towards Alex’s zipper, wanting to get to his cock but unable to reach that far. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Luke whined, “no?” Reggie chucked. </p><p>Alex shook his head, “No. Or at least, not with my cock, you’re too sore baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Luke pouted, “I’m fine,” he insisted. </p><p>Alex narrowed his eyes, “you’re not. But I will give you something else since you need it so bad.” He reached down towards a bag that he had brought in, Reggie looked surprised as he just then noticed that Alex had brought something with him. Alex reached in and brought out a small bottle of lube, opening it and spreading the cool liquid onto his fingers. </p><p>“No!” Luke whined, reaching back out for Alex’s cock. Reggie tugged a bit on Luke’s hair and brought his eyes back to meet his, eyebrows raised teasingly. Luke’s eyes lifted and he moaned, “Reg.”</p><p>“Come on baby, be good.” Luke pouted but dropped his hand that was searching for Alex’s cock. </p><p>“We know your hole is so empty, and you’re such as good little cock slut, but you’re gonna take whatever Alex gives you, huh?” Luke’s head was spinning from Reggie’s words and Alex’s finger, which had started to make slow and deep movements in his hole. </p><p>“Empty.” Luke whined, pushing himself down onto Alex’s finger. Reggie looked up to find Alex kneeling next to them, eyes completely focused on Luke’s hole. He loved watching them, enjoying the show. Alex’s finger moved with focus, wanting Luke to feel good but also checking him out to make sure there wasn’t any damage. Once everything looked alright, he added a second finger. </p><p>“God Luke, how are you still so tight?” Alex moaned while playing with Luke’s hole, it was so warm and constricting around his fingers. He thought about how it felt around his cock, pressing tight and pulling him in. Alex felt his cock throb in response, wanting to be buried deep inside of Luke. He felt like he could sit there all day, pressing his fingers against Luke’s walls, sweetly pulling moans of out him, making the younger boy delirious with pleasure and unable to think. That’s where Alex liked him best, fucked out and out of his mind, letting Alex and Reggie take care of him. </p><p>“Alex-ahhhhhh,” Luke’s moan broke off as Alex found his prostate, rubbing small circles against it. </p><p>“Was that it?” Alex’s face held a small smile, his eyes danced in laughter and lust, loving the way that Luke fell apart when he teased him. </p><p>“Ah, yes, please Lex please please.” </p><p>“Does that feel good?” Reggie whispered into his ear, also loving the way that Luke fell apart.</p><p>“Yeah, so so good, more, more, please.” Luke couldn’t stop the moans falling out of his mouth again, helpless to the two older boys as he rocked his hips up, chasing Alex’s fingers. The room started to become blurry, hazy, and Luke could just barely focus on the shapes around him. </p><p>Alex fingers pressed in a constant motion, thrusting in and out, feeling Luke’s hole loosen and relent under his movements. He took his fingers out for a moment and moved forward to press his tongue against the hole, soothing the muscles. </p><p>Luke’s hips jerked up into Alex’s mouth, eyes glazed and unseeing. Reggie’s arms wrapped around his chest tighter and held the younger boy against him, limiting his movement. This made Luke moan louder, loving the feeling of being held down, his breath was frantic, and his mind was gone. </p><p>Alex pulled off of Luke’s hole and came up to kiss the younger boy, “Good boy, that’s it, that’s it Luke.” He looked up at Reggie, “Doesn’t our boy look so good Reg?” Alex danced his fingers across Luke’s chest which was heaving. </p><p>“So good, such a good boy for us.” Reggie kissed Luke’s neck again, earning him a whine. </p><p>“Please.” Luke whined out desperately.</p><p>Alex darkly chucked, “I think you’re ready baby.” He reached back into the bag that was by his feet, which Reggie kept forgetting was there. What was Alex doing while he was gone? He sent Alex a confused glance while the older boy shook his head silently back at him. Then he brought out a small red oval that Reggie had never seen before and twisted the top, it started vibrating. There was a string attached to it, long and also red. </p><p>“You know what this is baby?” Alex said lowly, bringing the top of it to Luke’s mouth, gently pushing it in. Luke’s tongue darted out to lick the toy, happy to suck on something, although he wanted a cock. He moaned around the toy, feeling the vibrations against his mouth.</p><p>“It’s a bullet, I’m going to put this in your pretty hole, it’s gonna make you feel so good.” Reggie’s eyebrows lifted, he ran his fingers across Luke’s cheek, feeling the vibrations run all the way up through his arm. </p><p>Alex leaned in, “These came with red panties too, they have a special pouch where you can put the bullet in. We could put you in pretty panties and watch you go crazy while this little thing vibrates against your cock.” </p><p>Luke whined around the bullet in his mouth, unable to respond. Reggie’s cock twitched and he let out a moan, picturing Luke writhing against them, unable to stop the pleasure coming from his panties. He leaned forward and pulled Alex’s mouth towards his, kissing him deeply. </p><p>“You want to see our boy like that Reg?” Alex’s dark eyes met his after they broke apart. “He’d look so good, our little slut so fucked out just from his panties.” Reggie groaned, thinking about Luke pressed up against him in bright red panties moaning against him while unable to escape his pleasure. Absolutely helpless to Reggie and Alex. </p><p>“Alex” Luke made out a choked sound from around the bullet, Alex brought his fingers to Luke’s mouth and took the bullet out, bringing it down to press against the top of Luke’s cock, the younger boy screamed, and Reggie held him close to his body. </p><p>“Lex, Lex, can’t, I can’t, please.” Tears were coming from his eyes. Alex moaned softly, “Oh that felt good didn’t it. So good.” He moved the bullet up and down his cock, Luke completely blissed out. </p><p>Alex’s cock felt like it was about to burst out of his pants. He unbuttoned the top of them and pulled them down, bringing his cock out. Reggie was both surprised and delighted by Alex’s ability to do this and the lack of underwear, loving the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself while still making Luke scream. </p><p>“Lex, come here.” Reggie tilted his head to get Alex to move closer, he pulled him into a kiss with one hand, leaving the other hand wrapped tightly against Luke’s. Alex moaned into the kiss, thrusting his cock into his hand as he gripped him faster and tighter. Reggie put his hand on top of Alex’s and removed it, taking over the movements and jerking Alex off. </p><p>“Oh, God. Good Reggie.” Alex moaned, eyelids heavy and he moved back from the kiss. His hips thrusting quickly into Reggie’s hold on him. </p><p>Alex moved his hand holding the bullet from Luke’s cock down to his hole, slowly and with pressure, Luke’s moans never lessening. When Alex pushed the bullet it, Luke choked on the air around him. His mouth opened in a ‘O’ shape, but nothing came out. Alex teased Luke’s hole by pulling on the string connected to the bullet, so it tugged right on the edge of his entrance. </p><p>The room fell into a heady rhythm of Alex thrusting into Reggie’s hand while playing with the bullet in Luke’s hole. He pushed it in and pulled it out, teasing it as close to his prostate as he could, making the younger boy clench down. Alex moved between his two boys to kiss them while chasing his own orgasm. Luke bucked his hips up uncontrollably, Reggie’s arm the only thing keeping him grounded. </p><p>Alex’s moans were getting louder, he kissed Reggie suddenly harder before breaking away. “Luke, Reg I uh-” Alex cut off and came into Reggie’s hand, slowly riding out his orgasm as his cum shot all over the side of the couch. He groaned and dropped his head down onto Luke’s stomach, feeling the younger boys hand land on his head, searching for any connection he can get. Alex’s hips stopped moving and he sighed, taking Reggie’s hand and pressing a kiss against it, licking at the small amount of cum that had ended up on his thumb. Then he took the hand Luke had left on his head and sat up, pressing a kiss to the back of his palm. </p><p>Alex’s hand had stopped moving inside of Luke, leaving the bullet right on the edge of his entrance. Once he gathered his breath, Alex moved from the floor to the opposite side of the couch, lifting up one of Luke’s legs to sit over his shoulders while the other one stretched across his lap. Alex moved closed to Luke’s hole, giving a blissed out smile to Reggie, and then started thrusting the bullet back into Luke. </p><p>“Come on baby, it’s your turn. You gonna cum?” Alex pushed the bullet in as far as he could reach, trying to find that small bundle of nerves again. </p><p>Luke moaned and gazed up at Alex blearily, “ye- ah ahhhhhh.” He tried to speak but couldn’t, feeling tears coming down his face. </p><p>“It’s alright Luke, you don’t need to do anything else but cum for us. Cum baby.” Reggie whispered. </p><p>“Cum Luke.” Alex ordered, looking sharply at Luke and tugged on his cock. Luke fell apart in their hands, thrusting wildly and letting out a high-pitched moan. His breath came out in sharp pants as he came, white cum coating all over Alex’s hands and chest. Alex and Reggie gave constant praises, “good boy, such a good boy for us Luke,” Reggie whispered in his ear. Alex moved one hand in small circles over his stomach, the other stroking very slowly over Luke’s cock, coaxing out all of his cum. “Good Luke, you did it baby, good.” Alex said. Luke felt like he couldn’t stop cumming, thrusting up into Alex’s hand, the bullet still vibrating against his prostate, it was like he was being milked, his balls being completely drained until he was dry. </p><p>“Oh, that’s it Luke.” Alex whispered as Luke’s cock spurted out one more wave of cum and then Luke completely collapsed against Reggie, slightly shivering from the intensity, eyes shining wet. Reggie kissed every part of his face that he could reach, his arm that was wrapped around the younger boy moved up to his shoulders to hold him close. Alex pulled the bullet out of Luke’s hole, earning him a soft whine, and turned it off, letting it drop to the floor softly. He brought Luke’s leg down off of his shoulder so that both rested in his lap. Alex slowly massaged his feet, running thumbs across the soles to gently massage them. </p><p>Luke lost all sense of time, feeling hazy and good, but floaty. He couldn’t remember when he had closed his eyes, but he didn’t have the strength to open them. The room was warm, and his skin felt strange except for where he could feel Reggie pressed up behind him and Alex holding onto him below. He felt Alex leave and whined, missing the other boys touch. Reggie whispered something in his ear that Luke couldn’t make out and squirmed against him, unhappy, his breathing became shallower. He heard Reggie shout something before feeling the end of the couch dip again after a few moments. Alex returned to his original position and settled back to the couch, bringing Luke’s lower half into his lap. </p><p>Luke let himself completely fall into them, not worrying about doing anything except snuggling as close to their bodies as he could. This wasn’t a new feeling, yet Luke didn’t know the last time he felt this completely sated and boneless. </p><p>A warm wet towel pressed into Luke’s stomach for the second time that day and he moaned softly at the sensation, trying to move away from it but barely even able to even lift his hand. “It’s OK baby.” Reggie whispered, “Alex is just trying to clean you up.” Luke felt Reggie’s lips against his hairline. Luke made a low sound in his throat, trying to open his eyes to see. His eyelids reached half mast, enough to watch Alex clean them both up. Alex looked to see Luke watching him and smiled, Luke tried to smile back, the corners of his mouth slightly raising. </p><p>Reggie raked his fingers through Luke’s hair, scratching slightly at the bottom of his scape. Luke pushed into Reggie’s hand and moaned, loving the sensations. “Good boy.” Reggie murmured. “Wasn’t he such a good boy for us Alex?” </p><p>“So good.” Alex said softly, he finished cleaning up Luke and leaned forward, kissing Luke’s lips. As he pulled away, Luke followed him forward. Alex chuckled and kissed him again before leaning back. He brought a water bottle up to Luke’s lips, “drink this for me baby?” Luke took a few sips before stopping, shaking his head to say that he didn’t want any more. Alex took the bottle away but frowned at Reggie. “Take a few more sips for me?” Reggie asked Luke. The younger boy sighed and drank more, Alex smiled at Reggie and leaned into kiss him. “Good boy.” Luke rolled his eyes, “Bratty boy.” Alex laughed.</p><p>The room was silent for a moment, all three boys feeling pleasantly warm and sated. Luke started coming back to himself, feeling less like a balloon trying to fly away only to be tethered down by Reggie’s arm. He opened his eyes and met Alex’s. </p><p>“Love you.” Luke whispered, nuzzling his head back into Reggie. “Love both you.” </p><p>“Love you baby.” Reggie whispered, kissing his head again. </p><p>“Love you too.” Alex said, a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>“So, um, where were you today?” Reggie gestured to Alex’s bag on the floor. </p><p>Alex’s cheeks turned a little red. “Oh, um.”</p><p>“Oh, now you’re embarrassed.” Luke smirked at Alex. Alex’s eyes narrowed and he lightly tugged on Luke’s cock. “Watch it baby.” Luke groaned in discomfort, his cock felt so sensitive. </p><p>“Let’s just say I got a few new toys.” Alex smirked up at Reggie, he pulled out something small, soft, and red. </p><p>“Are those?”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>Luke scrunched his eyebrows at the fabric in Alex’s hand, vaguely remembering something the older two boys had said but not placing it. </p><p>Alex opened his hands and Luke’s mouth opened slightly, eyes taking in a pair of red lacy panties. He looked from the small garment to Alex’s eyes, finding them full of desire. “Do you like them?” Alex asked. </p><p>Luke swallowed and slightly nodded. “Can I....put them on?” Reggie groaned, burying his head in Luke’s neck, “you guys are going to kill me”. </p><p>Alex smiled wide and slowly brought the underwear up to Luke’s feet, sliding them up his legs slowly. Luke felt the soft fabric against him as Alex lifted his hips up to slide them over his cock. They felt soft and nice, Luke lifted up a little to set them higher on his hips and then settled back down into the older boys hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. </p><p>“Wow.” Alex sighed, “you’re never taking those off again.”</p><p>“You look so good baby.” Reggie said. </p><p>Luke smiled, “Thanks Lex, they feel good.” The older boy smiled and looked back towards the bullet on the floor. “One day we’ll put them to good use.” </p><p>“But not today.” Reggie said quickly.</p><p>“Not today. Today, we stay on the couch. And maybe get pizza. You want pizza?” </p><p>“Yes Lex!” Luke sat up quickly, pushing against Reggie, who pulled him back down.</p><p>“Only if you don’t move.” Reggie scolded, Alex laughed. </p><p>“We’re staying here the rest of the day.”</p><p>Luke smiled and settled back in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>